There We Were
by youcanpenmydragon
Summary: Here's a little short poem I wrote. Basically TxGxD. Mainly DxG. Summary at the bottom. . R


Yeah, so I was so bored this morning so I wrote this. It's okay. It took me about 10 minutes to write and I didn't really edit it. It's pretty much a One-Shot kinda thing. **When it says "he" I am referring to Trent. When it says "HE" I am referring to Duncan. **Story Summary at the bottom. ^.^

*I don't own TDA, okay? Thank you.

* * *

There he was, breaking my heart,

Lie after lie, it never found an end.

He didn't care,

He did what he wanted, when he wanted without any thought.

There he was, trying to redeem himself,

I was stranded on an island of my forgivingness by a pool of his betrayals.

Sure, he said he loved me,

But he repeated the dreaded phrase so often that it lost its precious meaning.

There he was, taking my love as a prisoner,

He captivated me into a state of absentmindedness with his dazzling emerald eyes.

I thought I was "the one" for him,

But it turned out I was just another _one._

There I was turning my back on him,

I was not going to stand there and be treated like a doormat.

I released him to live his own life without me,

That was until he knocked on my door again with his breath-taking eyes, gorgeous smile, and to-die for compassion.

Everyone deserves a second chance.

There we were, happy as could be,

Two peas in a pod.

I thought nothing of the incident before,

_It was a mistake on his part, but we all make mistakes once in a while._ I told myself.

~*~

There he was, showing his green eyed monster,

I make one friend and he lets it get to his obsessed little head.

Of course I would choose him over my friend,

I was just in great need of a close friend.

There he was, getting even more jealous by the minute,

I couldn't take the guilt much longer; I caused him so much distress and it was eating me alive.

I really liked him, but this was too much,

I had no other choice but to break his soft, tender heart.

~*~

There I was, crying my soul out,

"He was my weakness, my Achilles' heel."

I heard gentle footsteps from behind,

But I couldn't bring myself to turn around one bit.

There HE was, my best friend trying to comfort my wound,

He _could _read me like a book, but I thought it would be best if I read it to HIM.

I told HIM everything and HE felt my pain,

Every once in a while I could even hear guilt in HIS voice. It wasn't HIS fault it was his fault.

There WE were, being completely open with each other,

Then, it finally hit me. It all made sense.

HE was the one who was always there for me,

HE understood me, I understood HIM.

Isn't that what love is about…understanding?

It's about having something in common with one another, sharing a good laugh or two, making memories. Not causing unnecessary drama.

That was exactly how my life with HIM was,

Every minute just made my heart pound out of my chest.

There it was, as quiet as two people could possibly be,

What else could be said?

I looked over at HIM as HE shifted HIS attention towards me,

HE slowly moved closer to me as I moved closer to HIM.

There we were, our icy lips faintly touching,

It was passionate yet comforting.

_This is how it should be_. I thought.

And that's how it will be.

From now on,

WE understood each other.

WE had almost everything in common.

WE laughed at the most ridiculous things.

WE had so many memories that will stay with us to the grave.

There WE were, happy as could be,

Two peas in a pod.

There WE were, madly in love.

And that's the way it stayed now and forever.

* * *

Incase you didn't understand, here's a basic summary:

Trent and Gwen were in a relationship. Trent cheated on Gwen but she took him back. Gwen befriended Duncan, Trent got extremely jealous and Gwen could not stand how Trent was acting so she broke up with him. Duncan comforted Gwen and they shared a sweet kiss. From then on, they became a couple and lived happily ever after. THE END! :DD Tell meh how you liked it. Pwease and Thank you's!

HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!! *throws confetti*


End file.
